Mata Ashita!
by Sayumii
Summary: Um presente especial para uma amiga especial. Song-fic feita com a música Mata Ashita!


**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club n****ão me pretence. ****Pertence a Hatori Bisco.**

_**MATA ASHITA!**_

- Aniversário da Haruhi? PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO ME LEMBROU ANTES KYOUYA? - Tamaki gritava andando e um lado para o outro na terceira sala de música.

- Porque eu só descobri hoje de manhã, quando estava vendo as nossas fichas - O moreno arrumara os óculos que lhe caiam pelo rosto e suspirou olhando o amigo.

- Mas é daqui a uma semana! UMA! Como vamos conseguir arranjar um presente para ela? - Aquilo estava desesperando cada vez o pobre coitado.

- Compre qualquer coisa. - Kyouya escrevia em sua prancheta, deixando Tamaki de lado.

- Mas não pode ser qualquer coisa! - exclamara Hikaru que entrara na sala naquele instante acompanhado do gêmeo

- É! Haruhi é especial! - Kaoru se postara ao lado do irmão e ambos encararam os dois mais velhos.

- Haru-chan merece algo inesquecível! Uma coisa que queria dizer "Obrigado" por tudo que ela fez aqui no clube! - Hani-senpai não havia falado nada até aquele momento, pois estava ocupado comendo seu bolo, com Mori-senpai ao seu lado, tomando uma xícara de chá.

- Sim. - era a única coisa que o terceiranista dissera

- VIU? O QUE VAMOS DAR PARA ELA? - Tamaki estava cada vez mais desesperado com a situação. O que dar à pequena amiga?

- UMA MÚSICA! - os gêmeos exclamaram, tendo lâmpadas na cabeça.

- Ahm? Uma música? - todos arquearam a sobrancelha. Que idéia era aquela que Hikaru e Kaoru estavam tendo?

- É! - o gêmeo mais novo estava cada vez mais empolgado com aquilo - Garotas adoram canções! Poderíamos...

- Fazer e cantar uma canção para ela... - Hikaru completara a frase do irmão e eles se entreolharam antes de dizerem a última frase

- Em uma festa surpresa!

- Eu gosto da idéia... - Kyouya falou pensativo. Nunca admitira mas Haruhi era uma parte importante na sua vida, assim como na dos amigos.

- Parece divertido - disse Hani-senpai, comendo mais um pedaço de bolo.

- Sim. - Mori-senpai murmurara enquanto bebericava mais uma vez o seu chá.

- ÓTIMO! Então vamos planejar isso! - Tamaki se dirigia a mesa de reuniões.

- Espere! E se a Haruhi entrar e descobrir?

- Podemos pedir para as clientes distraírem ela longe daqui. Podemos contar com a ajuda delas! - o gêmeo mais velho diserra, indo em direção a porta para procurar Kurakano-hime, uma das fãs da garota.

- CERTO! ENTÃO VAMOS! TEMOS UMA SEMANA PARA PLANEJAR ISSO!

- "Isso é estranho... Porque eu não pude ir ao clube a semana inteira?" - Haruhi pensava. Kurakano-hime a arrastava para todos os lugares possíveis e não deixava a garota se aproximar da terceira sala de música. Mas hoje ela falara que ela poderia voltar ao local.

- "Será que todos estão bem?" - ficara preocupada com os amigos, mas Hiakru e Kaoru vinham às aulas todos os dias, assim como Tamaki e os demais. Então não devia ser nada demais. Só algo... Mais extravagante que o normal...

Chegou à frente da porta que mudara a sua vida e calmamente a abrira. Colocou a cabeça para dentro e não viu nada. Entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si, quando a melodia de um violão começara a soar em algum lugar ali. Ela olhou para os lados a tempo de ver uma luz iluminar Tamaki e ele começar a cantar:

_Tamaki: Itsudatte kimi no koto wo bokura wa koko de matteru kara_

_ya na koto ga atta no nara bokura ni hanashi wo kikasete yo_

(Nós estamos sempre aqui te esperando,

então se alguma coisa está te incomodando)

Pessoas começaram a sair de diferentes lugares da sala. Pessoas conhecidas para ela e para todo o Host Club. Mas logo sua atenção foi desviada para duas vozes bem conhecidas. Que estavam bem atrás dela. Virou-se e deu de cara com os gêmeos, fazendo um dueto.

_Gêmeos: Sakki made_

(Deixe-nos ouvir sobre isso)

_Hikaru: naite ita (nakanai de)_

(Mesmo com a sua triste face (não se preocupe))

_Kaoru: kimi no kanashii kao mo (sugu ni)_

(Que estava chorando cedo (querido))

Depois para a surpresa pode ouvir do outro lado da sala, com Hani-senpai nas suas costas, Mori-senpai a cantar! Isso era inédito! Os presentes também ficaram surpresos, mas logo começaram a bater palmas de acordo com o ritmo da música.

_Mori: Hora bokura nara itsu no mani egao ni kaeru_

(Veja! Nós podemos mudar isso para um sorriso antes de você perceber!)

Depois todos começaram a cantar juntos. Até mesmo Kyouya-senpai que era totalmente contra o fato de parecer idiota em público, porque isso não traria mérito nenhum para ele.

_Todos: mata ashita! hohoenda kimi ni aeru you ni_

_sumi kitta aozora ukabu kumo no you ni_

_mune ippai hi no hikari abite aruki dasou_

_boku to_

(Até amanhã! Então nós poderemos ver você sorrindo

Como uma nuvem flutuando no mais perfeito e claro céu azul

aquecendo-se na luz do dia juntos com o seu poder,

e começar á conversar

Comigo)

Logo a voz de Kyouya conseguir ser escutada em toda a extensão da sala. Todos ali tinham um talento para cantar que era surpreendente! Quando será que haviam aprendido aquilo?

_Kyouya: kudaranai joudan datte kimi wa warau kamo shirenai keredo_

_tada kimi no yorokobu kao ga bokura wa itsumo mitai dake nanda_

(Você rirá como se isso fosse uma piada infame

Mas nós só queremos ver sempre seu rosto feliz)

Kaoru e Hikaru botaram as mãos nos ombros da garota e recomeçaram o seu dueto:

_Gêmeos: sakki made_

(Deixe-nos ouvir sobre isso)

Hikaru: futte ita (daijoubu)

(Mesmo com aguaceiras e tempestades nebulosas (não se preocupe))

_Kaoru: doshaburi amagumo mo (sugu ni)_

(Estiverem se aproximando de nós como agora (querida))

Mori-senpai recomeçou a cantar, deixando suas fãs de queixo caído, e ainda mais apaixonadas. Não é que a muralha de gelo tinha uma voz bem quente?

_Mori: hora bokura nara warai tobashite aruite ikeru_

(Veja! Nós podemos rir livres e continuar andando!)

Depois o coro foi ouvido mais uma vez e enquanto isso, um enorme bolo, com algumas velas no tomo, era trazido por duas garotas sorridentes. Deixaram a comida em cima da mesa e se juntaram as amigas, continuando animadas com a situação.

_Todos: mata ashita! hohoenda kimi ni aeru you ni_

_wa ni natte tsunaida te to te no nukumori wo_

_itsumademo wasurenai you ni aruki dasou boku to_

(Até amanhã! Assim poderemos ver você sorrindo,

nós nunca esqueceremos o calor de quando nós jogomas mão-a-mão em uma roda, começar andando, comigo)

Aquilo estava cada vez mais estranho, mas cada vez mais bonito e logo os olhos da garota começaram a ficar rasos. Ela evitava fortemente chorar, mas era difícil.

_Kyouya: kenka shite surechigau toki datte (donna toki datte)_

(Não interessa se nós lutamos e discordamos (não importa o que aconteça))

_Tamaki: kimi ni aeta koto ni koukai wa nai kara_

(Nós nunca nos arrependeremos de conhecer você)

Todos os hosts se aproximaram dela e a conduziram até a frente do bolo. Ele era com três camdas e 16 velhas repousavam em cima dele. Haruhi sorriu. Eles sabiam do seu aniversário.

_Todos: mata ashita! hohoenda kimi ni aeru you ni_

_sumi kitta aozora ukabu kumo no you ni_

_mune ippai hi no hikari abite aruki dasou_

(Até amanhã! Então nós poderemos ver você sorrindo

Como um nuvem flutuando no mais perfeito e claro céu azul

aquecendo-se na luz do dia juntos com o seu poder,

e começar á conversar)

_mata ashita! hohoenda kimi ni aeru you ni_

_wa ni natte tsunaida te to te no nukumori wo_

_itsumademo wasurenai you ni aruki dasou_

_mata ashita! hohoenda kimi ni aeru you ni_

_sumi kitta aozora ukabu kumo no you ni_

_mune ippai hi no hikari abite aruki dasou_

_boku to_

(Até amanhã! Assim poderemos ver você sorrindo,

nós nunca esqueceremos o calor quando nós jogomas mão-a-mão em uma roda, começar andando, comigo)

A música foi finalizada, com todos sorrindo.

- Vamos Haruhi! Apague as velas! - Tamaki incentivou

Mas a garota não conseguiu fazer. Sentiu que as lágrimas que ela ameaçara chorar durante a canção, agora voltavam com força total. Sem conseguir se conter começou a chorar, deixando todos preocupados.

- Haruhi! Aconteceu alguma coisa? O presente foi tão ruim assim? Culpa do Hikaru e do Kaoru! - disse o príncipe apontando para os ruivos, que só não gritaram com o seu senhor, porque estavam preocupados demais com a amiga.

- Não... - ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, e limpou as lágrimas e virando e encarando cada um dos amigos. - Esse foi o melhor presente e o melhor ano da minha vida. Obrigada por tudo, pessoal! - sorriu e virou-se apagando as velas do seu bolo

-Fui eu que escolhi o bolo, Haru-chan! E ajudei com a decoração, já que eu não queria cantar...

- Obrigada Hani-senpai! Foi tudo tão lindo! Só por causa disso o primeiro pedaço vai ser seu! - viu o pequenino se afastar animado e se juntar ao seu fiel escudeiro.

- Qual foi o seu desejo, Haruhi-kun? - perguntou Kurakano-san, se aproximando do garoto

- Que venham muitos anos assim... Com diversão! - finalizou sorrindo e começando a cortar o bolo.

_N.A: Short escrota que eu tive vontade de escrever depois de ouvir "Mata Ashita" pela 15º. Ela saiu da minha cabeça, quase parecida com isso. Eu sei que ficou podre, mas foi a primeira fic de Ouran! Dêem um desconto XD. Deixem uma review! Prometo que seu dedo não caí :D_


End file.
